criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Uninviting Waters
| Image = 062UninvitingWaters.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham and Ashley Johnson as Grog Strongjaw and Pike Trickfoot. | ChapterNum = 5 | EpNum = 06 | GnSNum = C1E62 | Airdate = 2016-08-06 20:00 EDT | Runtime = 2:59:40 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-62/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-62-uninviting-waters/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the sixth episode of the fifth chapter of Critical Role, and the second episode of the series to be performed before a live audience. Still travelling through the Feywild, Vox Machina and Garmelie finally arrive at the Gilded Run, a series of rivers that separate them from the Shademurk Bog. Nature itself bars passage, and even if they contend with the magical rivers, who knows what lurks below? Synopsis Pre-Show The following pre-show content was removed from the final Geek & Sundry YouTube video: * About half an hour before the scheduled start of the episode, the cameras began showing the crowd in the theatre. * The updated Critical Role fan art appreciation video aired. * More views of the crowd. * Instructions for the audience. After the audience instructions, the members of the cast were introduced and entered the stage individually to uproarious applause and character-related chants. Announcements * Green Ronin Publishing will begin releasing Critical Role campaign books for 5th edition D&D. The first, with an anticipated release of late-Q1 or early-Q2 in 2017, will focus on the kingdom of Tal'Dorei. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The group of adventurers, Vox Machina, had found themselves in the Feywild, intent on discovering another one of the Vestiges of the Divergence, one of the many artifacts that they hope will aid them in their struggle against Thordak the Cinder King and the rest of the Chroma Conclave. They've defeated two of the members, three still remain, Thordak being the seeming powerhouse head of that troupe. "So now, deep in the Feywild, a crazy alternate dimension in which fey creatures rule the landscape, where up is down, everything's topsy-turvy, and nothing is what it seems. They've made their way through the Moonbrush, parleyed with a group of lycanthropes—werewolves, werebears, weretigers—and a group of pixies, and made a choice: the pixies now scattered and stapled to a number of trees within the forest. "The leader of their troupe, an extremely large powerful werewolf lord named Ukurat, has pledged his aid to some degree in the near future, should they need it as they travel duskward past the Gilded Run, eventually to the source of where apparently this bow Fenthras exists in the Shademurk Bog." Part I fighting a plant-like crocodilian creature|artist=Kerri Aitken|source=https://twitter.com/KerriAitken/status/774051325524873216}}]] Break * During the break, a promotional clip aired for the Nerdist and Wizards of the Coast series Force Grey: Giant Hunters, which features Matthew Mercer and Ashley Johnson. * The camera showed the crowd in the theatre during the break. Part II Post-Show * After the gameplay, the live-action credit sequence that premiered in was played. * The Q&A and other post-show events were not streamed live on Twitch. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan (DM-controlled) * Vex'ahlia New * Unnamed plant-based crocodile fey creature Returning * Garmelie Inventory Quotations * Scanlan: I sing to myself: (singing to the tune of "Alexander Hamilton") Scanlan Shorthalt. I’m a gnome. My name is Scanlan Shorthalt. I’m a gnome. There’s a million chicks I haven’t boned, but just you wait-- All: (singing) Just you wait. Trivia * This episode was the second to be performed before a live audience, with the first being . It was performed live at Hilbert Circle Theatre in Indianapolis, Indiana, and simultaneously streamed live on Twitch. * This episode was the first to be streamed from a timezone other than PST/PDT. * Liam O'Brien was absent for this episode, so his character Vax'ildan was played by the Dungeon Master, Matthew Mercer. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: Category:Episodes performed before a live studio audience